


Thranduil as Fashion designer

by Pieohpah



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieohpah/pseuds/Pieohpah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is made for Sweetcandy and her wonderful story :  Beauty and the Jerk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil as Fashion designer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/gifts).



[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Piehole7/media/Thranduilmodel_zpsy1pl01sf.jpg.html)


End file.
